


Точки

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda





	1. Chapter 1

В Лондоне сорок третьего полно американцев. И киберлюдей.  
\- С киберлюдьми еще можно смириться, - говорит об этом Доктор на бегу, - но вот американцы! Янки решили посетить заморскую колонию? - чрезвычайно раздраженно спрашивает он.  
\- Доктор, это они были нашей колонией, - чуть задыхаясь, уточняет Клара перед тем, как взрыв отбрасывает их обоих на мешки с песком.  
\- Правда? Какие сложные взаимоотношения у ваших стран, - говорит он с этим своим шотландским акцентом, и кивает на появляющихся из дыма и копоти американских солдат с оружием наперевес. - А ведь по ним не скажешь.  
Последним появляется огромный статный парень в форме "хаки" со светлыми взлохмаченными волосами. Клара поднимается с земли, отряхивая юбку.  
Тот говорит ей:  
\- Мэм.  
И говорит.  
\- Надеюсь, вы в порядке.  
И говорит:  
\- Вы знаете, кто вас преследовал? Мы перебили их, поскольку от переговоров эти ребята отказались.  
\- Вы перебили их? Двадцать киберлюдей? С оружием времен Второй Мировой - как? - Доктор тоже встает и тут же начинает раздувать ноздри, словно почуявшая след ищейка.  
\- Вы говорите, они все же люди? - хмурится светловолосый солдат. - Я попытался оглушить парочку, но они выходят из строя только после очень сильной встряски.  
\- Чушь! - отрезает Доктор. - Вы бы не могли их оглушить, у них амортизаторы, этим мозгам трудно устроить сотрясение.  
\- Поэтому Кэп начал отрывать головы, - довольно басит парень, выглядящий японцем, но с американским выговором. - Так мы с ними и справились.  
\- Как? Отрывая головы? - яростно уточняет Доктор. - Голыми руками?  
\- Если попасть в глазницу, - говорит другой солдат, растягивая гласные, - то это им тоже не слишком нравится.  
Его соратники смеются, одобрительно хлопают стрелка по плечам.  
\- Или если их подорвать, - весело добавляет чернокожий парень.  
\- И еще на них почему-то действует ЭМИ, - вдумчиво сообщает еще один из них, и Доктор восклицает:  
\- Здесь есть англичане?! Я сейчас слышал англичанина!  
\- Капитан Роджерс, сэр, - отдает честь светловолосый. - Американские особые войска. Вы что-то знаете об этих бронированных солдатах, поэтому я прошу вас пройти с нами в наш штаб.  
\- В штаб? - переспрашивает Клара, и капитан Роджерс улыбается ей:  
\- Мэм, обещаю, все будет в порядке.  
Пожалуй, Кларе нравится его улыбка.  
\- Нет, не флиртуй с ним! - внезапно оживляется (еще сильнее) Доктор, - Капитан Роджерс? Стивен Роджерс, может быть? Вы Капитан Америка! Я ваш фанат!  
Хватает Капитана за руку и трясет ее.  
\- Его?! Он же военный?! - спрашивает Клара. - Ты ненавидишь всех военных, Доктор.  
Потом соображает:  
\- Капитан Америка? Серьезно?!  
\- Он совсем иное, - безапелляционно заявляет Доктор, пока Капитан пытается высвободить свою руку (у него это не особенно выходит, так что он выглядит порядком удивленным). - Не вздумай даже сравнивать.  
\- И ты его фанат?  
\- Должно быть, любите кино, мистер...  
\- Доктор! Зовите меня Доктор.  
\- А я Клара Освальд, - Клара пытается спасти беднягу Капитана от затянувшегося рукопожатия, протягивая ему собственную руку.  
\- Очень приятно, мэм, - вежливо отвечает он.  
\- Серьезно, Клара, не флиртуй с ним! - озабоченно, как строгий дедушка, хмурится Доктор. - Это Стивен Роджерс, одна из ключевых персон, фиксированный персонаж истории.  
\- О, правда? - мило улыбается "фиксированному персонажу" Клара и в свою очередь старательно трясет ручищу Капитана. - Очень приятно!  
\- От его любовного интереса будет зависить множество вещей: спасение Нью-Йорка, исход войны, спасение Нью-Йорка, предотвращение войны, спасение Нью-Йорка...  
\- Ты говорил уже.  
\- Это все разные спасения Нью-Йорка!  
\- Да, а по-моему, было только одно. Я же учительница, Доктор, я знаю историю, даже американскую.  
\- Нет, Клара, ты не знаешь, потому что часть этой истории все еще не свершилась.  
\- Он же... - Клара смотрит в серьезные глаза Капитана и не может сказать "ведь он же мертв?"  
\- История все еще происходит, Клара Освальд! - шипит ей на ухо Доктор своим особым тоном, который говорит, что сейчас будет лекция о свойствах Времени.  
\- Так, парни, идем в штаб, - тем временем решает Капитан.  
Видимо, он решил проигнорировать этот безумный разговор.  
\- Доктор, мисс Освальд, вам никто не причинит вреда, но сейчас идет война и я надеюсь на ваше чувство долга. Жак, Гейб, огонь должен уже утихнуть, подберите что-нибудь для Старка: головы, руки, ноги, что от них осталось. Если это новые разработки ГИДРы...  
\- ГИДРА?! - забыв про лекцию, Доктор вдруг вскидывает голову и шумно тянет носом, - А ведь очень может быть! Когда еще? Вторая Мировая, безумные идеи Гитлера о расе сверхлюдей, безумные ученые, стремящиеся к власти... Очень даже сходится! Клара, идем! Я знаю, где искать!  
\- Сэр, я вынужден попросить вас...  
\- Нет, не беспокойтесь, очень приятно было познакомиться, мы не уходим, просто хотим заглянуть в ту маленькую синюю будку, там есть телефон, эта юная леди сильно задержалась и хочет предупредить бабушку, что будет домой поздно.  
\- Доктор, прошу прощения, но это...  
\- Вы же не можете заставить волноваться бедную старушку? Идет война, вокруг падают бомбы!  
\- Я не уверен в том, что вы не лжете...  
\- Стив, нужна помощь!  
Капитан оглядывается на крик кого-то из своих людей и...  
\- Очень, очень вовремя! - Доктор и Клара проникают в ТАРДИС.  
\- Подумать только, Капитан Америка. Куда мы теперь отправимся? - спрашивает она.  
Он говорит:  
\- В Швейцарию!


	2. Chapter 2

Лондон сорок четвертого все еще кишит янки. И заодно далеками.  
\- Ну, вообще-то, все затеял Черчилль, - на бегу объясняет Доктор, - но я с этим справился! Не представляю, что они опять могут здесь делать.  
У Клары колит бок:  
\- Мне кажется, я знаю. Они нас преследуют!  
\- Боюсь, что это у меня вышла накладка, - признается некто, вот уже несколько секунд бегущий рядом с ними.  
\- А вы кто такой? - задыхаясь, спрашивает Клара.  
Все, что она способна разглядеть: широкая улыбка, обаятельная ямочка на подбородке и черная длиннополая шинель.  
\- Я капитан Джек Харкнесс. Отлично бегаешь!  
Доктор рычит:  
\- Не флиртуй с ней.  
\- Я и не начинал!  
\- Клара, не поддавайся!  
Клара не поддается - Клара спотыкается.  
Доктор тормозит через несколько шагов и тут же возвращается за ней.  
\- Эй, Стив, сюда! - кричит капитан Харкнесс.  
Поздно кричит, кого бы он ни звал - Клара уже слышит скрипучий вопль: "Уничтожить!"  
Клара закрывает глаза, далеки стреляют.  
Через секунду Клара открывает глаза. Капитан Джек Харкнесс бережно обнимает ее, и это приятно. Прямо перед ней стоит рослый солдат с круглой штуковиной в руках, сперва напоминающей ей тазик для варенья. "Лучи смерти" далеков запросто рикошетят от ее поверхности, уничтожая их самих.  
\- Щит из вибраниума! - бодро рассказывает Доктор. - Этот металл считался редким вплоть до двадцать пятого века новой эры. А сейчас, в двадцатом веке, все, чем располагает человечество, отлито в этот щит. У него удивительные свойства, он гасит вибрацию, если состав сплава содержит золото, но при определенной температуре литья становится универсальным отражателем. В зависимости от того, в какой из концентрических кругов щита попала пуля, она или сплюснется, или срикошетит! Так же и с ударами лучевых пушек. Капитан Америка...  
В этот момент не остается далеков.  
\- Что это было? - спрашивает Капитан Америка.  
Он поворачивается, сурово хмурясь.  
\- Мисс Освальд, если я не ошибаюсь. И вы, Доктор.  
\- Да, мы уже встречались, - кивает Доктор.  
\- Брось, Стив, все нормально. Я его знаю, - говорит Джек Харкнесс, пытаясь приобнять за плечи уже Роджерса.  
\- Даже не начинай! - хищно насупливает брови Доктор.  
Джек только отмахивается:  
\- На Стива все равно не действует.  
\- Капитан Харкнесс, я все еще намерен получить отчет, - пытается призвать к порядку Капитан Америка, и Клара думает, что это наивно, но ужасно мило. - Я хочу понять, что это за черт был.  
\- Тогда давайте в штаб! - бодро кивает Джек, - пропустим по стаканчику, уверен, у сержанта Барнса наверняка есть где-нибудь бутылочка отличного бурбона. Там мы все и расскажем друг другу. Доктор, я тебя не видел еще, кажется, с тех пор как далеки украли Землю. Ты начал лучше одеваться, и такой суровый взгляд! Мне нравится!  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Доктор неясно с чем, - отправимся в штаб янки.  
Капитан Роджерс коротко кивает кому-то за спиной у Клары - и их окружают.  
\- Только без этих фокусов, как в прошлый раз, Доктор, - говорит он.  
Клара быстро оглядывается.  
\- Мэм, разрешите вам помочь, - говорит ей темноволосый парень с нашивками сержанта и протягивает руку, чтобы она могла подняться с земли, - я не могу допустить, чтобы вы опять пропали сразу же, как появились, мы ведь с вами даже не познакомились.  
\- О. Правда, - быстро просчитывая пути отступления, подыгрывает Клара, - Привет, я Клара Освальд.  
\- А я Баки, - говорит он просто. - Тот самый сержант Барнс, чьи запасы виски вот уже неделю уничтожает этот пройдоха.  
Клара, забыв об отступлении, припоминает список Коммандос. Он тот самый Баки. Тот, что погибнет. У него искристые глаза, на свету почему-то почти голубые, и не такая белозубая и бравая, как у Харкнесса, улыбка. Чуть-чуть ребяческая, слишком соблазнительная, слегка нелепая и очень обаятельная.  
Клара моргает, потому что ей хочется плакать.  
\- Да... Привет... Я Клара...

\- Не флиртуй с ним! - сурово требует у нее Доктор, стоит им остаться наедине. - Баки Барнс тоже фиксированный персонаж истории, здесь все очень серьезно.  
\- Куда серьезнее, - сердито отвечает Клара, - Доктор, он умрет! Мы ведь можем предупредить его! Его и Капитана Америку, ему не обязательно...  
\- Не все возможно изменить, - говорит Доктор.  
\- Ах, то есть ты не говоришь, что это невозможно изменить?  
\- Клара...  
\- Значит, возможно?  
\- Клара...  
\- Потому что, Доктор...  
\- Клара, я не знаю! Сначала нужно разобраться с далеками. Значит, сначала нужно найти ТАРДИС.  
\- Да. Да, ты прав.  
\- Но я очень серьезен. Не вздумай флиртовать с сержантом Барнсом.  
\- Его любовный интерес тоже спасет Нью-Йорк?  
\- Я верил, что ты сможешь догадаться!  
\- О чем?  
\- Ах, нет, ошибся.  
\- Доктор, скажи просто.  
\- Ну оглянись вокруг! Сорок четвертый год. Идет война. Воющие Коммандос сражаются по всей Европе с ГИДРой - отделившейся от Рейха организацией, стремящейся к захвату мира. Капитан Америка их остановит, уничтожит Шмидта. Все это красивая история про бравого солдата.  
\- Я знаю, Доктор, помнишь - я учительница?  
\- Но кое-чего школьникам не скажут! Не скажут, почему Стив Роджерс взорвал самую первую из баз Красного Черепа!  
\- Роджерс тогда отправился спасать пленных солдат...  
\- Неправильный ответ! Лишь одного солдата! - Доктор внезапно поднимает голову и смотрит Кларе за плечо. - Мне правда, очень жаль, Капитан. Знаете, когда-нибудь за это больше не будет положен трибунал. Однажды это даже перестанут осуждать.  
Клара оглядывается.  
\- О чем вы, Доктор? - спрашивает Роджерс, выступая из темного коридора. - Что вам известно?  
\- Ну, мы в этой камере. О чем я могу знать? Наверное, считайте, что я просто неплохо разбираюсь в людях. Но мы понимаем, что то, что связывает вас с сержантом Барнсом, сейчас грозит вам трибуналом.  
\- Доктор! - шепчет Клара.  
\- Плохие времена - плохие меры, - отвечает Доктор. - Нас будут допрашивать, продержат здесь еще пару недель и, нет, кормят здесь хорошо, рацион "К", по праву легендарный, очень питательный, хотя и не находка для гурмана - но у нас мало времени.  
\- Это шантаж, - кивает капитан.  
\- Я не хочу рассказывать чего-нибудь, что может повредить вам.  
\- Доктор, - шепчет Клара.  
\- Молчи и не мешай мне блефовать, - цедит сквозь зубы Доктор.  
\- Ты ведь не расскажешь? - шепчет она, - Как же фиксированные точки истории и прочее? Никто не думает, что Капитан Америка был геем.  
\- Конечно же, он не был геем, Клара! Все знают, что он был бисексуалом.  
\- Я не хороший человек, - говорит Доктор громче, - хотя эта юная леди думает иначе. Но люди часто ошибаются.  
\- Вот именно, - говорит Капитан Америка. - Так что вы остаетесь.  
\- Что? - возмущенно спрашивает Доктор.  
\- Вы остаетесь, потому что ошибаетесь.  
\- Что?  
\- Нас с сержантом Барнсом связывает лишь дружба. Мы с ним дружим с самого детства, он выручал меня из многих неприятностей, и я не допущу, чтобы о нем болтали всякую... мерзость.  
\- Понятно, - медленно говорит Доктор. - Да... вы не признались.  
\- Можете на допросе говорить все, что угодно. Над вами только посмеются. Баки хороший друг и так легко влюбляется, что о его девчонках ходят анекдоты.  
\- И ни одна из них, конечно, не "та самая", - высокомерно замечает Доктор, - получается, что Капитан Америка на самом деле трус.  
\- А Доктор - лжец.  
\- Я всегда вру, - отмахивается от него Доктор.  
Клара подтверждает:  
\- Он всегда врет.  
\- А вы другое, Капитан. Сражаетесь. Воюете. Хотите сокрушить военную машину ГИДРы. Часто нарушаете приказы, и вам спускают это с рук, поскольку принимаемые вами решения приносят вам победы. Вы пять раз обманывали военную комиссию, желая вступить в армию. Не так уж вы боитесь мнения людей или суда - и в том числе военного. Поэтому вы трус.  
Клара слушает Доктора и в то же время вглядывается в деланное спокойствие на лице Капитана. Ей кажется, что ему больно. И что он согласен.  
\- Вы думаете, он осудит вас? - спрашивает она.  
Капитан Роджерс опускает взгляд.  
\- Баки... он не такой, - говорит он, - мне этого достаточно. Так вы хотите выйти? - спрашивает он, - найти свою синюю будку и исчезнуть, как и в прошлый раз?  
\- Да! - восклицает Доктор. - И, пожалуй, прихватим капитана Харкнесса!  
\- О, это уж пожалуйста, - чуть усмехается Капитан Роджерс, - от него куда больше проблем, чем пользы.  
Он достает ключи и отпирает решетчатую дверь.  
ТАРДИС они находят в коридоре. Джека - в другой камере.  
Не одного.  
\- Сержант! - в голосе Роджерса столько звериной ярости, что Клара даже вздрагивает.  
Баки отстраняется от Джека - или сказать лучше, отлетает - и губы у него еще смеющиеся, влажные и красные, а вот в глазах уже стынет кромешный ужас.  
Роджерс открывает дверь камеры и выволакивает Харкнесса за шиворот.  
\- Доктор, не заберете ли своего друга?  
Доктор перехватывает Джека за отворот шинели:  
\- Да, пожалуй. Бегом! - командует он.  
Капитан врубает ударом по красной кнопке на стене сирену, сообщая о побеге, как только они закрывают за собой дверь ТАРДИС.  
\- Мы не успели их предупредить, - говорит Клара.  
Доктор качает головой:  
\- Мы и не собирались.


	3. Chapter 3

В Лондоне сорок пятого все еще множество американцев. Но зато нет больше Мисси. Это уже что-то.  
Капитан Роджерс мягко улыбается, глядя на Баки Барнса, и склоняет голову, когда говорит с Доктором. Мисси чуть не убила Баки; Доктор спас его.  
Доктор резким тоном отказывается от благодарностей. Барнса еще потряхивает - Мисси это не то, что быстро забывается, - однако, Коммандос снова предстоит задание. При штабе Доктор теперь располагается не в камере - сказалось близкое знакомство с Черчиллем - они вольны уйти в любой момент. Но Доктор не торопится.  
\- Другое измерение, Клара, - бормочет он, - возможно, это шанс. Возможно, мы бы справились, спасли чью-нибудь жизнь.  
Клара молчит и смотрит большими пересохшими глазами. Она знает - на что это может быть шанс. Кого можно спасти.  
Когда Воющие Коммандос, собранные и сосредоточенные, проходят мимо, они как будто призраки - Клара и не глядит на них.  
\- Будьте поосторожнее, - говорит Доктор так же отстраненно, - сержант. Это ведь сложное задание, не так ли?  
\- Я присмотрю за ним, - серьезно обещает Баки.  
Но когда сержант скрывается из виду, Доктор говорит:  
\- Ты лучше присмотрел бы за собой.  
Клара не слышит его. У нее есть шанс и она боится верить.  
\- Доктор, что мы ждем? Мы можем полететь туда? Пожалуйста.  
Доктор кивает.  
\- Через восемь часов, - сухо обещает он.  
Восемь часов он что-то там настраивает и чинит в ТАРДИС, Клара успевает поспать, испечь суфле - это очень забавно, как Доктор реагирует: как правило, он после суфле готов почти на все, чтобы ее порадовать.  
Потом дверь в ТАРДИС тихо открывается.  
\- Вы знали, - словно бы сообщает Роджерс.  
\- Знали что? - Клара поет и сервирует стол. - Суфле хотите?  
Потом замирает, глядя в ставшие вдруг бесцветными глаза американца.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает он у Доктора. - Ведь вы же точно знали.  
\- Фиксированная точка истории. Гибель сержанта Барнса. Простите, Стив. Я ничего не мог.  
Роджерс моргает, как-то очень медленно. И спрашивает:  
\- Тогда зачем вы еще здесь? Чего вы ждали?  
Доктор молчит, а Клара прижимает руку ко рту. Она не будет плакать.  
Капитан Роджерс говорит им:  
\- Убирайтесь. У нас много работы. Улетайте и не мешайтесь. Убирайтесь прочь.  
\- Может быть, я надеялся, - говорит Доктор горько, когда дверь закрывается за Роджерсом. - Клара... летим в Нью-Йорк.

 

\- Фиксированные точки истории. И важные, особенные люди. Их не так уж много. К примеру Кеннеди, чью смерть повлечет гибель Баки, не такой уж важный. Куда важнее Мерилин Монро. И Капитан Америка. Однажды Стивен Роджерс отправился за другом на завод Иоганна Шмидта, и взорвал завод, а друга спас. Их связывало большее, чем просто дружба. Может быть, поэтому, после того как Баки упал в ущелье в горах Австрии, Роджерс отчаялся, потерял волю к жизни и, когда настал момент, когда встал выбор - или попытаться разбить самолет Шмидта и погибнуть или рискнуть Нью-Йорком - то он выбрал без колебаний. Это был верный выбор, он не смог бы посадить "Валькирию".  
Нью-Йорк огромен. Клара не пытается получить от прогулки удовольствие - но все равно ловит себя на том, что вертит головой.  
\- Который сейчас год? - спрашивает она.  
\- Две тысячи пятнадцатый, - рассеянно говорит Доктор. - Смерть сержанта Барнса повлекла множество последствий. ГИДРА ушла в тень, и было уничтожено много людей, в том числе тот же Кеннеди. Потом она восстала и могла бы победить. Но перед ней встал ее давний враг. Клара, смотри.  
Клара стоит перед билбордом: "Капитан Америка. Последние дни экспозиции". Под надписью две фотографии - одна явно старинная, другая - нет. Но человек на них один и тот же.  
\- Как он?.. Доктор, он жив?  
\- Спустя семьдесят лет его найдут во льдах, - говорит Доктор этим своим важным лекторским тоном, - первого из всех суперсолдат. Его решат похоронить достойно, но когда лед растает, то окажется, что Капитан даже не думал умирать. И он вернется, спасет Нью-Йорк, предотвратит войну. Спустя три года от пробуждения он встретит человека, вражеского агента. Тот будет порядком невменяемым, не в лучшем смысле. Его тело будет усиленно сывороткой суперсолдата - не такой же, родственной. И у него будет протез вместо левой руки - и это будут внеземные технологии, оставшиеся у ГИДРы от киберлюдей. И он не будет помнить, кто он такой - скажутся несколько десятилетий пыток и гипноза.  
\- И? - хмурится она непонимающе.  
\- Но это будет Баки, - говорит Доктор.  
\- Баки? Он же мертв.  
\- Сыворотка. Ты слушала меня? В две тысячи пятнадцатом, - доктор придерживает девушку за плечи, разворачивает ее так, чтобы она могла увидеть двух высоких парней в бейсболках, - в году две тысячи пятнадцатом сержант Барнс возвратится в мир живых. Ведь чудеса случаются. Это фиксированная точка истории.  
Они стоят и смотрят друг на друга. Баки слегка горбится, словно пытаясь спрятаться, но губы у него кривятся в неумелой, и чуть-чуть дрожащей, и все равно теплой улыбке. А потом Стив просто делает шаг вперед и обнимает его, целуя в щеку и не обращая внимания на посторонних. Клара вытирает глаза рукой - а Доктор наклоняется, и говорит ей на ухо:  
\- Теперь можно лететь за физруком.


End file.
